And This One Time, At Prom
by Rogue31
Summary: The week of the Bayville Prom couples are paired and fated destinies are met. ROMY, Jott & Kiotr.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: How about this…I don't own the X-Men characters. My god what is the world coming to?   
  
Summary: The week of the Prom; couples are paired and fated destinies are met. ROMY, Jott and Kiotr.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~And This One Time, At Prom~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Monday morning. The worst day of the week, especially when the weekend's event was so patiently waited for all year long. The anticipation was just beyond reach, five more days. The closer the day became the longer each day seemed, at least to Jean Grey. The day of the senior prom.  
  
Jean sat alone in the kitchen. Monday's never had a full kitchen. Everyone usually over slept or took their time getting ready, as the dreaded school week started. Jean had the whole kitchen and table to herself. With her breakfast finished she took the plate to the dishwasher and placed her utensils inside.  
  
She thought of senior prom again. Jean was planning on going with Kitty and Asmara, but she had a hunch Scott was going to ask her. It was good to make plans if he hadn't asked her by now, otherwise she would seem desperate.   
  
By now some of the other students entered the kitchen. Stuffing their faces, they were already running late for class. Jean started for the door when she nearly bumped into Scott. "Scott! Oh, hi," she stammered.  
  
"Jean. I'm sorry," Scott said, as he still held her wrist when he ran into her.  
  
"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Each realized they were physically touching the other. They became nervous and let go, averting their attention from the other.  
  
"So,…prom's Saturday."  
  
Jean averted her eyes to the floor and smiled. Excitement filled her stomach. "Yeah," she said, simply.  
  
"Would you, I mean. Well, do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was planning on going with Kitty and Amara, but sure."  
  
"Okay. I'll, uh, pick you up here and we can take my car," Scott said.  
  
"Great. It's a date then," Jean said, waving bye to Scott as she called up the stairs to anyone that wanted a ride.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue took a final look in the mirror as she pulled her gloves on. That's when she heard Jean call up the stairs for anyone that wanted a ride. Not too long after Kitty phased into her room. "Come on Rogue, like, let's go!" she said, grabbing Rogue's covered wrist.  
  
Rogue barely had time to take a step and she nearly fell as Kitty phased through the walls and floors to reach Jean's SUV.   
  
Jean smiled at the duo as they headed into the backseats. "Hi!" Jean said, rather chipper.   
  
"Like, why are you so happy?" Kitty asked, strapping in the back.   
  
"No reason. Oh, about prom. I'm going to go with Scott, if that's all right," Jean said, backing her SUV out of the garage.  
  
"So, like, that's why you're not going with Amara and me. When did he, like, ask you?" Kitty asked, edging closer to the front seat.  
  
"About five minutes ago."  
  
"Leave it to Scott to, like, wait until the last minute to ask you," Kitty said.  
  
"Ya' knew he was gonna ask ya to the prom. Why do ya always have ta wait til' he asks ya to do something with him?" Rogue demanded.   
  
Kitty was shocked and Jean was actually speechless.   
  
"What?" Jean finally asked.  
  
"It's a simple question, but Ah'll add more detail. Why do ya have ta make Scott sweat himself silly whenever he asks ya out? This stupid game ya make him play isn't raght. Quit being a preppy bitch and let him know however ya feel about him. He deserves that much from ya."  
  
Silence was bestowed upon the SUV, all the way to school. Jean had parked and Rogue immediately got out, disgusted with the older mutant.   
  
"Rogue," Jean said, stopping the Goth in her tracks. Who hadn't expected any confrontation from the redhead. Rogue turned and faced her, eyebrows raised, indicating to Jean she was waiting, impatiently.   
  
"You're right…and, thanks."  
  
Rogue smiled, returning her intent towards homeroom. Wondering, in the back of her mind, if there was anyone she'd ever care for, like Jean and Scott's odd relationship.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy flipped a card between his fingers as he, St. John and Piotr impatiently waited for their leader, Magneto, to meet them.  
  
"So, you boys hear about the Bayville High prom, Saturday?" St. John asked.  
  
"Huh, dis your way of asking Remy to de prom?" Remy questioned, batting his eyes at Pyro. "Sorry, mon ami. Remy, he prefer de fillies."  
  
St. John laughed. "Alas, no. The certain X-Geeks might be attending. I was thinking of trying to pick up one of the X-Chicks, but I doubt the time would be worth the effort."  
  
Now it was Remy's turn to laugh. "Dat's good. Doh, Remy doubts dose 'X-Chick' would be as naïve to fall for de lack of charm you Aussie's are known for."  
  
"Come on, mate. We're both from the south. Just different sides of the world."  
  
"Dat de wrong south, mes ami."  
  
"Bah, you think Southerner American charm will work?"  
  
"Oui. De south full of charm."  
  
"They're full of something alright," St. John muttered.  
  
"Remy feel a challenge to his worth."  
  
"Well then," St. John began, clapping his hands together, "fifty buck says you won't walk out with a single X-Girl even having the slightest thought of you on their mind."  
  
Remy smirked. "Double dat and you got yourself a bet."  
  
Nodding the pair shook hands.  
  
"What say you, big guy," Remy said to Piotr, "you wanna test your lady skills?"  
  
Piotr stood, looking down at his two teammates. "I go to keep you from embarrassing self."  
  
Remy chuckled, patting the Russian on the shoulder. "Den it's settled."  
  
Behind them the metal doors opened and Magneto stepped in, intent upon his meeting.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the X-Mansion, after school.  
  
Rogue had avoided any further conversation with Jean and Kitty the rest of the day. She had confined herself in her room, not wanting to be social. She just wanted to be alone, to her thoughts. But, she should have known that wouldn't last long, not with Kitty in her social mood, excited about prom. Suddenly her door burst open.  
  
"Like, Rogue aren't you, like, totally excited about prom?"  
  
Like she was thinking, excited about prom. "Why?" Rogue stated.  
  
"You're, like, going aren't you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah ask again, why?"   
  
Confused, Kitty stared at her ex-roommate. "So, like, you're not going to your junior prom? Like, come on Rogue. It'll, like, just be you, me and Amara. Like a girls night out."  
  
Scratching her head, Rogue thought. If she declined to go, this week would be a living hell with the constant urges and pleads from Kitty for her to go to prom. What was one night opposed to this week and the endless conversations of how she didn't go to junior prom, how she should regret it and blah, blah, blah.   
  
Rogue cracked.  
  
"Ah suppose Ah have no choice."  
  
"That's the spirit. This is, like, going to be, like, so much fun. Oh my god! We're going to go shopping for, like, a dress and get your nails done and your hair all nice and stuff," Kitty said, playing with Rogue's hair.  
  
Fed up, Rogue batted Kitty's hands out of her hair. "Like, I'm gonna go make a list of what we're doing this week," she said, leaving to make her plans.  
  
'Then again,' Rogue thought, looking out her balcony window. 'If Ah make it through this week.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The week had somehow managed to pass without any assistance from mother nature shifting the natural balance from its' normal pace. Rogue had had months pass by quicker than these passed five days. Finally, this week of Kitty bonding would be over by tonight and Rogue would forever promise herself never to go to any dance, prom or other type of social gathering that required this much of attention and this much time with Kitty.  
  
She had gotten a beautiful emerald green dress that covered enough of her skin to make her fell comfortable, in addition a pair of white, elbow length gloves. Her nails were just recently done so she had to be extra careful not to ruin them. And her hair, which she had let grow just above her shoulder blades this year, she decided to wear up in a bun. Left for stray strands of her white bangs to flow free.  
  
Her usually pale skin was now a little tanner. Since Kitty insisted upon going and taking her to the tanning saloon. Finally her make up, which was normally gothic, was now relatively normally, again, thanks to Kitty.  
  
At first, Rogue didn't want to be dolled up like this, but she decided to give Jean a run for her money with her many boy fans from school. Which the fan club had recently reduced from the mutant exposure revealed. Still anything Rogue could do that would sink beneath Jean's skin was worth any intolerance she had. Also, deep within herself, Rogue wanted a taste of what it would be like to be normal. See if she could fit in and if she liked it. So tonight Rogue was going to play a new role.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue was half amused, half embarrassed about the attention she received from the younger students at the mansion when she strolled down the stairs, especially the boys. The male students whistled in admiration and Rogue blushed.  
  
Kurt was the first to approach her. All ready for his date with Amanda, he didn't look too bad himself. "Rogue, you look incredible," he said, a little breathless.  
  
She smiled. "Ya don't look too bad yarself, Kurt," she said, fixing his tie.   
  
"Like, come on Rogue. I totally can't wait to, like, show you off," Kitty said, skipping over to her project.  
  
"Not so fast, Kitty," Xavier said, wheeling into sight.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor?" Rogue asked, thinking there would be more to tonight than she had hoped for.   
  
Behind him, Hank, Ororo and Logan strolled, all serious. "We need you to do something for us," the Professor said.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Smile," Hank said, cheerfully, pulling a camera out from behind his back.  
  
Before she could do anything the flash went off and Rogue still stood where she was, not quite sure it was safe to move.   
  
"Ah could have posed," Rogue said, showing a Kitty smile off, which in turn got a few snickers from the X-Household.  
  
Since Kitty had missed the pun against her and didn't want to be left out of whatever it was they were laughing at, Kitty joined the laughter too.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The prom good byes were said and Rogue followed Kitty and Amara out to the black stretch limousine that waited for them.   
  
"Wait, stripes," Logan said before Rogue made it down the stairs. She turned and smiled at her recently titled father figure.  
  
 Rogue stopped and smiled at him. "Uh, what is it, Logan?" she asked.  
  
He pulled something out from behind his back and Rogue couldn't help but widen her smile at the sight of a beautiful corsage. Logan signed for her to hold up a wrist. She did and once the corsage was on her wrist, she looked up at Logan. "Thank ya so much, Logan," she said, hugging the older man.  
  
"You look amazing, Rogue. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight," he said.  
  
Rogue felt her eyes water up as she thanked him, yet again. Then Kitty interrupted "Come on Rogue. Like, the limo's here," Kitty exclaimed, running from the front door to Rogue's side, like a little child begging a parent for some ice cream.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and said farewell to the instructors of Xavier Institute for the night. "Remember Kitty, I expect the three of you to enter that door at promptly midnight. I know prom ends at ten, so that should give you enough time to 'hang out' afterwards," the Professor said, eyeing the young brunette to be sure she got his message.  
  
"Of course, Professor," Kitty said, grabbing Rogue, then exited the institute. Kitty was already down the stairs in mere seconds after letting go of Rogue.   
  
As Rogue stepped down the first step, she froze. She stared at the black stretch limousine. A feeling of eeriness filled her and she shuttered.   
  
Amara was already inside waiting for the other two. Kitty stopped short of entering the opened door. "Rogue, are you alright?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kitty's voice caught the dazed girl off guard. She shook her head, realizing her awkwardness she felt, yet not quite knowing why she was feeling the emotion she felt.   
  
"Yeah, Ah'm fine," she answered. Satisfied, Kitty got into the limo.   
  
"Well come on then. We need to get you to the prom so I can totally show you off."  
  
The corner of Rogue's mouth quirked and she got into the limo without a second thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After they had arrived Rogue quickly became thankful when Kitty and Amara found a table and she sat down. She sighed, thinking back of the tasks they completed once they arrived at the prom. Kitty had dragged Rogue over to meet some of her friends who were surprised to find out the beautiful girl in the emerald dress was none other than the gothic girl from Mississippi.  
  
Then pictures were taken. It seemed a little odd to her getting her prom picture taken with two other girls, especially seeing couples go ahead of her. But she quickly got over it. She was with her friends.   
  
Rogue had received many different requests from guys she'd never seen before and guys she had, who obviously didn't know who she was, to dance. She had declined them, all. Still a little too nervous of the physical contact, despite how covered up she was.   
  
She was also more interested in talking for a change. To her surprise she had held several long conversations with some of the guys. Some of her fellow classmates she didn't think…too much of she had enjoyed making a completely new identity up. Part of which was for the sake of being judged not as a mutant or even a gothic, but as a 'normal' everyday high school girl.   
  
The best she thought was when Duncan Matthews had introduced himself as a real gentleman. Rogue smiled, thinking back to that moment.  
  
She sat alone, the first time in a while. The boys had surrounded her like flies early on. She supposed her continuous refusals to dance discouraged most of them. So, there she was, alone. While Kitty was across the room, flittering with her second guy in a matter of ten minutes and Amara was off gossiping with Tabitha at another table.   
  
Rogue watched on, surprisingly enjoying herself. When out of nowhere Duncan sat in one of the empty chairs next to her. "Are you new here or did you just come with a friend that goes here?" he asked, pulling his chair, not too smoothly, closer to her.  
  
She decided to play the dumb cheerleader bit and try to reel him in. "Why do you think Ah'm new or that Ah don't attend Bayville?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.   
  
"Well, I'm sure I'd remember a beautiful woman walking the halls."  
  
Rogue smiled, playing with her hair. "Well yah're raght. Ah am new here."  
  
"Really? Where are you from?" By now he was on top of her lap.  
  
She had him. Fish, hook and sink. "Ah'm from a small town in Mississippi. This school, Ah mean, this whole town is so big compared to where Ah lived before."  
  
"Maybe I could show you around." His hand rested on her thigh.  
  
Rogue giggled. "Ah think my boyfriend would be a little jealous. He gets very protective of me when strange boys try and show me around town." Gesturing behind him towards someone.  
  
Duncan immediately removed his hand and he turned to see who her boyfriend was. Across the room Scott Summers, ironically enough, looked in their direction, eyeing Duncan coldly, since he was sitting next to his teammate and friend.   
  
"Summers?" Duncan asked, nearly choking on the word.  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded. "But he's dating Jean Grey."  
  
"Ya thought he is. No, they're just good friends," Rogue corrected.  
  
"But, but, he's a mutant. You know those freaks you see on TV."  
  
"Ya don't like mutants?" she asked, setting him up.  
  
"Of course not. I mean who does? You know there's a whole school for those freaks not far from here."  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked at his disgusted face that was soon to turn even more disgusted.  
  
"So how would ya feel if Ah was a mutant?" she asked, getting closer to him.  
  
"Well….I…I'd," he stuttered, moving away from her.  
  
"And if you already knew me?"  
  
"I do?" he laughed, uncomfortably. "Who are you then?"  
  
"Ah'm Rogue."  
  
Duncan froze, letting what she had just said register. Then he took in her familiar facial features and white streaked hair. Abruptly, he got up and left, rather quickly.  
  
Rogue laughed. She was right, tonight was going to be fun.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy flipped a red rose between his fingers in a bored fashion. He had gotten a really nice suite, leaving his top button undone and decided against wearing a tie. Piotr on the other hand had looked very formal in his tux. His suite clung to his body, showing off his powerful body.  
  
And then there was St. John that was dressed nicely but compared to his other two companions he looked scrubby. First off his tuxedo didn't cling to his body like the other two and compared to his companions St. John would be the last picked in the hot department.  
  
The three stood outside the Bayville room, taking in the moment. "Ready ta loose you're bet, sparky?" Remy asked.  
  
"If you're charm is as exaggerated as your ego, I might have a chance at loosing," St. John said, walking towards the entrance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Acolytes strolled inside almost immediately finding an X-Chick. It was the redhead, Jean Grey.   
  
"Nah, I think ya need a little more spunk for the test." St John searched the room for a match for the Cajun's charm. Then his eyes met the southern X-Man who sat alone. "Ah, there," he said, pointing at Rogue. "She looks pretty nice, all dolled up. So there you are, mate. Win her heart, you win the bet."  
  
Remy smiled confidently. "Not a problem. Just keep de money handy. Remy be back soon," he said and walked towards Rogue. Halfway there he stopped and turned to his teammates. "Hey, Piotr. Go and see if you got the lady charm." Piotr shook his head and Remy laughed, returning to the girl before him  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Approaching the lone X-Man Remy greeted her, "good evenin', chere," seeing that Rogue had been distracted by someone or something across the room. His voice caught her attention and she looked at the man before her.   
  
He bowed when her eyes met his own. With a disgusted look on her face, Rogue fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair. "What are you doing here, swamp rat?" she asked, getting up from her chair.  
  
Remy shook his head and gestured her to sit back down. "Non, Remy not here to cause trouble. Just want to talk to a beautiful fille," Remy said.  
  
Rogue thought a moment before returning to her chair. Remy pulled a chair up next to her and sat as well. "So, talk," Rogue ordered, impatient.  
  
"Chere, why you so grumpy towards Remy?" he asked.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"What's Remy done to make a beautiful fille feel so cold towards him?" he asked, holding out the rose he had been twirling between his fingers earlier. Rogue eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"Didn't we already play this game?" she asked, gesturing at the rose.  
  
"What game?"  
  
"This game where ya offer me a little 'token'."  
  
"Remy has to have an explosive exit, no."  
  
"Yeah, explodin' my hand is a great exit," Rogue said, bitterly.  
  
"You're right, chere. Remy, he sorry. Let Remy make it up to you with a dance," he offered, standing and holding a hand for her to take.  
  
Rogue looked at his offered hand and at the face of the Acolyte. He smiled a rather charming smile trying to persuade Rogue. Against her better judgment, she accepted. Taking his hand, Rogue stood and walked with him out to the floor and Remy presented her the red rose from earlier.  
  
A slow song began to play and the lights dimmed. X-Man and Acolyte stared into each others eyes as they began to dance as if they were a couple in love.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kitty was having a rather swell time, meeting and talking to the boys of Bayville. She had just finished talking with one guy and was looking around the room for a new guy to wrap around her finger.  
  
It was there in a dark corner she saw a familiar, yet handsome guy. Kitty nonchalantly strolled over and smiled at the tall guy. "Sometimes I hate being forward like this, but you look, like, so familiar. Have we met before?" Kitty asked.  
  
Piotr looked surprised to see that an X-Man actually approached him. Then he realized he hadn't said anything yet, leaving a long silent pause after her question.  
  
"Da. We have met before. I am Piotr Rasputin, one of Magneto's Acolytes. I am not here to cause any trouble with you X-Men. Just to enjoy the sights," he said, smiling at Kitty.  
  
Kitty giggled and then heard the slow song playing on the dance floor. "Care to dance?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I am not much of a dance," he said, becoming nervous.   
  
"Oh, like, you can't deny me a dance, you tall, dark, Russian," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the dance floor. Piotr didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What's with de new Rogue?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue had been resting her head on Remy's shoulder, but with his question she picked her head up and looked him the eyes, curious at his motives for the second time since he approached her earlier.  
  
She thought about her answer, not wanting it to sound silly or childish to this man she barely knew. "Ah suppose Ah wanted to be a different person. Ya know, see what it's like," she said, hiding her face again on his shoulder.  
  
Remy caught her chin with his gloved hand and looked into her eyes. Rogue returned the look with glossy eyes. "You shouldn't want to be someone else. You're beautiful just de way you are, chere," Remy said, softly.  
  
Rogue felt her heart melt at his words and for the first time in her life, she truly felt the words he spoke were true. She was beautiful.  
  
"Remy, Ah," she began, feeling the hot tears watering in her eyes.  
  
He stopped her before she could finish. "Ssh. Maybe we enjoy the moment with no tears," he said, wiping the single tear that fell down her cheek. Rogue nodded and returned to his shoulder. Denying any more tears to fall from her eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
St. John watched on in disgust. Out on the dance floor the X-Man Rogue and his teammate seemed to be falling for each other.   
  
How they stared into each others eyes was something that he knew couldn't be faked. St. John knew Remy was a ladies man, he knew Remy was a thief and he knew Remy was a con artist. But there was one more thing he knew that maybe Remy didn't know.   
  
At first St. John thought it was part of Remy's game to win the girl over, but no. Even Remy wasn't that good of an actor.   
  
It was obvious the Goth was falling for the Cajun, but something else was happening with the couple.  
  
Remy was falling for the girl.  
  
St. John smiled. This situation could prove to be a valuable aspect for him. He could finally get back at Remy for always being cocky and arrogant. Thinking he was better than the Aussie. No, this time St. John had the cards stacked in his favor and he wasn't about to let it slip away.   
  
So he watched and waited until the time was right. That's when he made his move.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: I know that the Jean/Scott relationship thing is old and tiring but I figured since they acted this way in Self Possessed I figured Rogue needed to say something.   
  
With the Rogue/Remy relationship I figured they would get along instantaneous and I think the appeal of their relationship is the ups and downs they go through, yet they still mange to stay together.  
  
Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
  
Summary: The week of the Bayville Prom; couples are paired and fated destinies are met. ROMY, Jott & Kiotr.  
  
Aro: Oh jeez, well a cookie! Ooh! As long as it is a yummy peanut butter cookie here's the rest of the story!  
  
Caliente: Since this is a Romy there's not much Kiotr, but enough to feel all warm and fuzzy on the insides.   
  
AthenaAlpha: Hey, hey now don't give my creative story plot away! Well, since it's not exactly original I guess you could give it away. Rogue, upset…nnoooo.  
  
Yumiko: UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ishandahalf: Oh yes total Romy fluff. And I am SUPER EXCITED for Saturdays episode that's gonna have some Romyness. Doing the happy dance.   
  
DBZpunkchick: And here's the update….  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Recap Last Scene, of Last Chapter: St. John smiled. This situation could prove to be a valuable aspect for him. He could finally get back at Remy for always being cocky and arrogant. Thinking he was better than the Aussie. No, this time St. John had the cards stacked in his favor and he wasn't about to let it slip away.   
  
So he watched and waited until the time was right. That's when he made his move.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~And This One Time, At Prom~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Some time had passed from their emotional moment and Rogue looked into Remy's red on black eyes.   
  
"Tell me something about ya Remy," Rogue said.  
  
"Like what, chere?" Remy asked, voice somewhat lost in the moment.  
  
"Something about your past or why ya work for Magneto."  
  
It was silent for a time. The only noise was the music that played across the dance floor. Remy thought. Whether or not he should be honest or should he keep this relationship strictly professional. But for the first time, since Belladonna, this girl, this X-Man made Remy feel something inside, he usual cold, cocky heart never felt before. Inside he wanted to tell her about him. He wanted her to trust him. And so, he let his past go.  
  
"Remy, was abandoned by his parents on de streets of New Orleans and like anyone with no money and food, Remy began to pick pocket off de streets. Den one day Remy got his hand caught in the cookie jar, sort to speak, when he try to steal from de King of de Thieves Guild. Fortunately for Remy de man had a big heart and took Remy into his Guild and family. Years gone by and Remy himself become a valuable member of de Guild. All was goin' Remy's way for a change until he meet a girl named Belladonna, who belonged to de Thieves adversary de Assassins Guild. We were planning on running away together but got caught. To save any kind of trouble between de Guilds and Belladonna from being disgraced Remy left New Orleans. He come north and met Magneto who offered Remy to join his team of mutants. With no place else to go, Remy joined and here we are."  
  
"Wow. And here Ah was thinking my past was bad enough. Doesn't it sometimes seem life would be so much easier if we hadn't had such a rough beginning?"  
  
"Non, pasts are good, whether dey're good experiences or bad. Dey shape us into who we are now. And Remy, he tink he like de shape you've taken."  
  
She began to speak when someone cut in.  
  
"Excuse me, mate. Can't help myself from cutting in with a lovely shella such as this. Just for a moment mind ya," St. John said, catching Rogue's gloved hand from Remy's. But Remy stopped him, seizing St. John's wrist and tightening his grip.   
  
"What's dis?" he asked. Eyes narrowed, ready to break the Aussie's wrist.   
  
St. John simply smiled, despite the pain. "Easy there, mate. Wouldn't want anything to happen here, now would we?" The two stared each other down, until Rogue chipped in.   
  
"Now boys, I suppose I could humor your teammate, Remy," she said, taking St. John's   
  
hand.   
  
"Fine," Remy said, storming off the dance floor. He stopped immediately where the dance floor ended. Turning, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched St. John and Rogue dance to a more upbeat song.   
  
Remy fidgeted slightly when St. John disappeared with Rogue into the crowd of dancers. The only thing he could do is wait. Not wanting to get on Rogue's bad side by causing a mutant outburst, that's just what he did. He waited.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
St. John had no intention on talking to Rogue right away, but she had threatened the Acolyte's dignity and well being if he didn't explain his intrusion. "How much about Remy do you really know?"  
  
"Why? Ya jealous?" Rogue asked, accepting a spin during their dance. When she turned to face St. John again, he answered her.   
  
"Alas, no. Though I do wonder why you seem to be getting rather close to your enemy you hardy know," he stated.  
  
Rogue eyed him suspiciously. "What is it to ya?" she demanded, stopping the dance.  
  
St. John held his arms up in defense. "Hey, sorry luv, but I just call them like I see them. Besides, did Remy tell you why he's here tonight.?"  
  
"Not really," she muttered, not wanting and at the same time wanting to hear why Remy had come.  
  
"We have this little bet going and you're the objective."  
  
"What?!" Rogue demanded, hands nearly catching the Aussie by the throat.  
  
"Oh, settle down now," he said, holding her back. Rogue stopped, only her curiosity of what else may lie behind the bet kept her from injury the mutant in front her.  
  
"It's nothing personal; we're just sporting a little fun here. I just thought you might like a little heads up, since Remy there's a ladies man,"  
  
"What's that suppose ta mean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Simply that Remy isn't one to have a lasting relationship. You know, one night stands. When the challenge is over and the prize is won, he's done with you."  
  
By now Rogue was nearly in tears. Tears of both anger and sadness. "Why should Ah believe ya?" she asked, her final stand in this conversation.  
  
"What does it matter? I mean, I'm sure most of you're enemies have good intentions for no apparent reason."  
  
That was it. Whether or not this Acolyte was being honest with her or not, his words did have some truth to it. All of her enemies that had been nice to her were only doing it to get something out of her, why should this one be any different?  
  
Rogue found the Cajun staring at them. She met his gaze for a second and then ran off the dance floor and out into the night. Not knowing where she was going, Rogue ran deep into the night. Needing simply to get away.   
  
Away from her new found happiness and find someplace where she could be alone. Alone to her self doubts that had begun to surface and make the situation even worse. She ran, as fast as she could go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy was enraged. He approached St. John, grabbing him and lifting him off the ground. "What you tell her?" he demanded, his grip tightening.   
  
St. John coughed, "About the bet," he answered, knowing any bullshit or sarcasm would make Remy squeeze tighter. With his current grip, St. John could hardly breathe as it was.   
  
Remy threw him to the floor. "Remy be back to take care of you later," he threatened pointing at him a second before he took off after Rogue.  
  
"Not if I have something to say about it," St. John said. Standing he dusted himself off and pulled out a cellular phone. A single ring was all it took before an answer came. "Magneto, it seems Remy is falling for a Gothic X-Man."  
  
He watched on at the now empty doorway and waited for Magneto's instructions. When it came, he smiled, than began to do his bidding.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eric Lensherr, the man, the mutant, known and feared by many as Magneto smiled. Pyro had just opened a door for him he had been looking for. The X-Man, Rogue, had been under Mystique's watchful eye lately, at least that was what Pietro had observed. Since their departure of sides, Mystique had made most of her efforts in ruining his plans, but not this time.  
  
When Mystique gave a mutant extra attention, some sort of plan was in action. From her previous schemes, Magneto was intent upon learning the shape shifter's agenda this time and who better to inform him than her target.  
  
Whether the girl knew her mother's sudden interest or not, capturing the X-Man would give wind of Mystique's plan.  
  
Magneto summoned for the only Acolyte at the base. In a moment's time Sabretooth was to Magneto's headquarters. "Feel like picking up a special delivery for me?" he asked, grinning evilly.  
  
Sabretooth returned the smile, "What's the package?"  
  
"It's not what, it's who's the package," Magneto corrected.   
  
The savage mutant got a better idea of the mission and growled. "Who?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Her unconscious state had taken her to Look out point. This was the place she knew she could be alone. Maybe that was what she knew she needed, to be alone.   
  
She gasped for air when she finally arrived. The distance she had run had been breath taking enough, but her emotional state made the need for air more dire.   
  
She stopped and braced herself against a tree, resting her forehead against her hand. For the time being she blocked the whole night from her mind, wanting only to regain her normal breathing pattern. It took some time, but her breathing recovered and she sat on the ground, staring off in the distance.  
  
No more tears would fall. Rogue had cried the whole way here and she was not about to start again. She was through with tears, through with trying to live a normal life. With her powers how could she?   
  
It was clear to her. Being normal was not an option anymore and tonight she had found out the hard way. She needed to be who she was and accept it because she had no other choice. Being a Rogue meant being alone.  
  
As she sat alone, thoughts consumed her so that she didn't hear a rustle in the bushes behind her.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Petey, we need to go," St. John said, interrupting him and Kitty's dance.  
  
"Why?" he asked, not quite wanting to leave.  
  
"Seems our employer has an internal problem we need to take care of," St. John answered. He saw the Russian's eyebrow rise, signally for more detail. "Oh bloody hell! Look, Remy's gone AOL and we need to bring him back before he does something he'll regret later. Now let's go."  
  
Piotr looked down at Kitty. He could see she wanted an explanation that he couldn't give. He backed away a little timid in how to say goodbye. "It appears I am needed elsewhere," he began. Before he could finish Kitty jumped into his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"You'd better call me," Kitty ordered. Piotr nodded eagerly, blushing slightly. He waved goodbye and followed St. John outside.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are you in position?" Magneto asked through the intercom link.  
  
"Yeah, I see the girl. She's right in front of me," Sabretooth answered, crouching in the brush, he eagerly waited for Magneto's signal to him.  
  
"Remember, she's not to be harmed but if there's no other way I expect you'll leave minimal injury to the girl."  
  
He growled, slightly. "I don't do minimal."  
  
"You'd best remember where your loyalties lay," Magneto threatened. Now had come the opportunity he had been waiting for. "There. Get ready,"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy had found Rogue sitting on the ground. He had chased after her, being a thief had its' advantages when you lost the person you were looking for. Here he was, hiding in the bushes, unable to decide whether or not he should talk to her. Only for him to realize she was saddened, she was upset all because of him.  
  
Remy felt his heart break as he watched only the second woman that could beat a thief at his own game, she had stolen his heart. He felt her pain and her sorrow. Inside his heart reached out and yet he knew she wouldn't accept it.   
  
The right thing to do had never found its way to Remy LeBeau, being a thief. He looked inside to find the answer to an unfamiliar question. What should he do to comfort a woman he cares so much for? After he had used her like a puppet in his game.   
  
Should he leave her and let her wounded heart heal or should he follow his own heart and find the words, the gesture to make something so few felt better.   
  
It had taken Belladonna a while to make him feel this way. Inside he still loved her, but could this Goth, this Rogue fill the emptiness he acquired when he lost his first love. Remy trusted his gut feeling more than his psyche and Rogue had somehow won his love without much effort.   
  
What road would this new romance take? He decided he was going to find out.   
  
Before he could take a step he saw an all too familiar Sabretooth moving towards Rogue. It was at that moment he felt the need to protect this girl from any harm.   
  
Remy watched Sabretooth's advancement towards Rogue and was actually surprised by the animal's actions, for a change. Remy hadn't known of Magneto's sudden interest in the X-Man. Since most of their efforts lately had been in trying to stop Apocalypse's release.   
  
And for Sabretooth to be attacking Rogue, hadn't made too much sense. But when had Sabretooth ever made sense? Besides, Magneto had a tight led on the beast for him to be out here in the woods after Rogue.   
  
So it was then Remy leapt into action to defend his enemy from his teammate, odd.   
  
He picked up a small rock, charged it and threw it at Sabretooth. He wanted to give the rock more of an explosive charge, but he feared for extra pieces striking Rogue. The blast caught both mutants off guard and Remy closed the excess distance between him and the other two.  
  
"What you doing here, Sabretooth?" he asked.  
  
"You!" Rogue exclaimed, before Sabretooth could respond, she stared at the Cajun.  
  
"Dis ain't what it looks like, chere. Remy just as confused as you," he reasoned.  
  
"I'd leave, boy, before I get mad," Sabretooth threatened, giving a low growl.  
  
"Non, Remy don't respond well to threats, Kitty. So how about you tell him what dis all about." Remy had a handful of rocks by now and was ready for the deadly mutant to strike.  
  
Sabretooth eyed Remy's glowing hand and weighed the odds. The beast gave a sinister smile.  
  
Rogue took advantage of the distracted Acolytes and kneed Sabretooth in the groin, who howled in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
Remy stood wide eyed. A smirk appeared across his lips. "Remy impressed, chere."  
  
"Don't call me chere, swamp rat."  
  
"You're right, how about river rat?"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile at the southern slang. "Not if ya want the same curtsey as yah're friend," she said, pointing at Sabretooth.  
  
"Rogue, Remy, he sorry about earlier. Hadn't planned on meeting someone like you when Remy made dat bet."  
  
"Why should Ah believe ya?" she asked.  
  
Sabretooth reached out for Rogue's ankle but Remy tossed a charged rock at his exposed hand. To any normal person the exploding rock might have had left a permanent injury to its' target.   
  
Luckily for Sabretooth he had rapid healing powers. He simply retreated into the darkness holding his wounded arm that would heal, in time.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" Rogue asked, implying towards the retreating Sabretooth.  
  
"Remy tell you, petite, he cares about you. Whether or not you can find it within yourself to forgive him, Remy will promise to never break your heart again."  
  
"How am Ah suppose ta trust that?" Rogue insisted, arm resting on her hip.  
  
"Do what Remy did and look inside your heart. You find de answer one way or another."  
  
Rogue looked inside. She knew what he had said was true. In her heart just the sight of him made her want to do anything for his affection. And for someone she barely knew that type of impact spoke for itself.  
  
She stood there, unable to speak or move. Then the words came. "What about ya bein' a ladies man?"   
  
"Remy not gonna lie to you chere. He enjoy de filles, but what Remy don' like doin' is breaking de woman he cares about heart. When Remy with dat special someone, dere are no other filles in his life."  
  
Rogue looked to the ground, thinking then it hit her. She looked at the Cajun before her. "Since ya did save me from hurting Sabretooth too badly, Ah suppose that's a start."  
  
"A start?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah. Ya don't expect me ta trust someone Ah barely know raght away do ya?"   
  
Remy smirked, "You got a point chere. So what else ol' Remy gotta do ta help you ta know him better?"  
  
"Well first, ya can start trying to woo me and take me out on dates to expensive restaurants and buy me lovely gifts from time to time," Rogue said, batting her eyes at him, mockingly.   
  
Remy laughed "What else, chere?" he asked, swinging an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Ya can give me a ride home."  
  
"Not a problem," he said as they walked towards his motorcycle. Both Acolyte and X-Man knew this relationship would cause problems amongst their teammates but neither caring.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy stood tall as Magneto paced in front of him. "What do you think you were doing? If you hadn't interfered I'd have that girl in my clutches and know why Mystique has been keeping a close eye on her lately."  
  
Remy smirked at the thought of Rogue. "Remy tink you were better off. Rogue don't like Mystique at all to help her out voluntarily. If Mystique got her help, den dere be some sort of mind control involved."  
  
"You think you know the girl so well, Gambit?"   
  
Remy flipped a card out from his sleeve. He looked at the card before him, then responded, "oui."  
  
Magneto nodded then left the Cajun for other matter that needed to be taken care of.  
  
Remy sat down in a nearby chair. In his hand he simply held the card staring at the card.  
  
The Queen of Hearts.  
  
Remy shook his head. His heart fluttered at the thought of the Goth.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
St. John paced back and forth in front of the tall Russian who stood, eyeing his teammate with mild concern. "I thought Magneto wanted us to meet Sabretooth here," Piotr said, watching as Pyro paced in front of him.   
  
"That's what he said, mate."  
  
"Then why don't you call him?"  
  
St. John stopped, than looked at the big guy. "You think I'd bet waiting here for half an hour without thinking of that?"   
  
"Da," Piotr said, looking Pyro straight in the eye.  
  
"Fine! I'll call again," he said, pulling out his cellular phone for the first time.  
  
"Where have you been?" Piotr heard Magneto holler through the other end of the phone.   
  
"Well, it's a funny story." St. John began.  
  
Piotr looked off into the distance seeing the X-Men's mansion. He smiled, thinking of a certain X-Girl.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So I could have had Remy do something to Pyro, but with what happened I doubt he was thinking of that. Plus, Pyro wasn't there, exactly, at Magneto's base, that would help.   
  
I had thought this was the ending but reviewers keep reviewing that I should continue. This is how the episodes end!! I'm gonna stick with my plan and end it here. Any story you write never really ends, so this is left open for the imagination for further chapters…  
  
THE END 


End file.
